fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Martian
Miss Martian (real name M'gann M'orzz, alias Megan Morse) is a Martian and a member of the Team. She is the niece and former protégé of the Martian Manhunter. Personality When she first came to Earth, Miss Martian was a bubbly, exceptionally sweet, polite, and caring, although occasionally shy, "young" Martian girl, who longed to fit in on Earth and be a member of the Team. However, being from Mars and having never really interacted with humans before, she was frequently unfamiliar with Earth customs. She felt especially uncomfortable with her telepathy, as on Mars, it is the prime form of communication. She was also quite inexperienced, and eager to please. Later, she has become considerably more serious but still retains her caring side. She's become more experienced and adept at using her powers, and isn't afraid to use extreme measures to extract information, without showing remorse afterwards. Physical appearance Miss Martian's true appearance is that of a grotesque monster with white skin, long limbs and a hunchback. However, as a shape-shifter, she can model her appearance to her desire, which is usually that of a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and short red hair, but it has since grown longer over the months. She also has freckles on her cheeks. She dons a long-sleeved black suit with the same red X, black shoes, and her blue cape; the overall style is similar to the clothing worn by the Martian Manhunter. While at Superman's Fortress of Solitude, her suit remained in the same style, except white but her covert ops costume became her primary outfit. In casual situations, she takes the appearance of a green skinned high school student, wearing a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown or dark blue shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. The sweater, skirt, and headband are either red, purple, or blue. She can use her shape-shifting powers to switch from one outfit to another as needed. When attending high school, she keeps her casual clothes on and merely changes her skin color to that of a Caucasian girl (her eyes, hair and freckles remain unchanged). She now wears a yellow or purple long sleeved cardigan over a white top and dark jeans. History Early life M'gann M'orzz was born 48 Earth years ago on the planet Mars. Her mother is a green Martian, the sister of J'onn J'onzz, and her father a white Martian. She has twelve sisters and seventeen brothers, and an extended family of 300 cousins. All of her siblings are Green Martians, except one brother who is a white Martian. As a white Martian, M'gann suffered rejection from the predominant Green Martians. She grew up watching Earth television, and following Martian Manhunter's adventures on Earth. She was especially fond of Hello, Megan!, a comedy show that lasted only one season; she was drawn to the main character, Megan Wheeler, because of the similarity of their names, and because all her problems were solved in 22 minutes. Powers and abilities Powers * Martian physiology: ** Shape-shifting: She can change her form, completely altering her physical appearance, including her organic clothing, allowing her to mimic other people. At first, she found male forms more difficult, but eventually mastered them. Her power is not restricted to humanoid forms; in order to fight off Albedo's Techadon's, she grew several extra arms, and to both survive and maneuver underwater, she grew gills and a mermaid tail. *** Malleability: She can extend her limbs into large whips to grab things at great distance. *** Healing: Her shape-shifting allows her to heal faster than a human would. ** Camouflage: She can change the appearance of her form (and her clothes) to match her surroundings, but she is not completely invisible. Her Bio-Ship also has a camouflage mode that she can activate telepathically. ** Super strength: Like all Martians, Miss Martian has strength above that of a typical human. ** Durability: Like all Martians M'gann's body is denser than a humans but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian. ** Density shifting: An advanced technique, density shifting enables Martians to move through solid objects. Though she did not originally have the ability, she mastered it by 2016. ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians, and she initially struggled with other people's personal boundaries on Earth. She often uses a telepathic link with her teammates, which makes communications easier and untraceable. Megan can also telepathically connect with her Bio-Ship. After a botched telepathic training simulation, J'onn revealed that in terms of raw power, her telepathy is on a level beyond any he has encountered, including himself. Her psychic powers are stronger in her Martian form, because she can fully focus on them. *** Mind control: Miss Martian was able to implant words in Professor Ojo's mind before he could expose Superboy's cover. *** Multilingualism: Megan can speak Martian and English. She can also translate languages psychically. ** Telekinesis: Megan has used telekinesis to manipulate many objects with her mind. However, she can lose control when moving too many objects at once or not paying enough attention. *** Flight: By telekinetically moving herself, she can simulate flight. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: Like all of the original members of the team, she received hand to hand training from Black Canary. It came in useful during a fight with Cheshire while her powers were disabled by an inhibitor collar. Equipment * Organic Clothing: M'gann wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and colour in response to her mental commands. Vehicles * Bio-Ship: M'gann's personal techno-organic ship used by the Team for transportation. While on standby, it resembles a giant egg. Once a Martian initializes it with a mental command, the Bio-Ship instantly morphs. The interior and exterior can be reconfigured to accommodate the situation, such as providing seats for extra passengers. The ship can activate a camouflage mode and become practically invisible. Weaknesses * Heat: Miss Martian can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire. * Inexperience: In her first year, Megan lacked the experience to properly control her extremely potent telepathic powers. She nearly killed her teammates with a routine telepathic training exercise. * Extreme pressure: Miss Martian's physiology is susceptible to pressure. When she went to Atlantis, the underwater pressure caused her to shrink in size. Relationships Martian Manhunter : Miss Martian is one of Martian Manhunter's nieces. He has many hundreds of nephews and nieces, and had not met M'gann until June, when she stowed away on his ship. However, she claimed they shared a close familial bond. Superboy Miss Martian became smitten with Superboy during the first time they met, evidently showing it by changing her shirt to match his. After several close encounters, they eventually became a couple. The relationship became strained when Miss Martian started to use her telepathy to extract information from their enemies, leaving them in a catatonic state. The last straw came when Superboy confronted her with this information and she attempted to telepathically wipe the argument from his mind. Being so familiar with the feel of her telepathy however, allowed Superboy to catch her in the act. He was still angry at her whenever she used her powers like that, and was uncomfortable with seeing her with her new boyfriend, Lagoon Boy. Lagoon Boy After breaking up with Superboy, she began dating Lagoon Boy. They were honest about their relationship, showing it by kissing in front of everyone, unlike M'gann's previous and private relationship with Conner. Both felt comfort in each other. M'gann decided to end the relationship because he could never be anything more than a rebound guy for her, and she felt he deserved better. Beast Boy : After a blood transfusion saved his life when he was eight, Garfield Logan considered M'gann his blood-sister. Their bond became stronger after Marie's death, and they treat each other as brother and sister ever since. Category:Characters Category:Females __FORCETOC__